The Rabbit Effect-The Death Cycle
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Chino and her friend Cocoa have been thinking about each other for awhile now...Problem is when one of them is in hospital...How far will the other's emotions go to break "Death's Cycle/The Rabbit Effect"?
1. Chapter 1

The Rabbit Effect/The Death Cycle

Summary:- Chino and her friend Cocoa have been thinking about each other for awhile now...Problem is when one of them is in hospital...How far will the other's emotions go to break "Death's Cycle/The Rabbit Effect"?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gochuumon Wa Usagai Desu Ka. I am basing this on an alternative universe as the second season has not finished yet.

* * *

Cocoa dusted herself off as the cafe' prepared to close for the day. She looks over to Chino, who was cleaning her table, then back to her own.

'Is it so wrong how I feel for you? I mean...I don't want to be shunned away by you yet you keep pulling away from me' Cocoa felt a few tears fall down her face but she wiped at her face with her cleaning cloth.

Rize was by the counter, cleaning the cups as per what she normally did, when she looked up just in time to spot Cocoa wipping her eyes. "Cocoa?" She asked which made the peach haired girl stiffen. "Are you alright?"

Cocoa nodded a few times after getting herself together again. "Y-yeah Rize. Just a late night that's all, ehehehehe!" Cocoa faked, Rize could see straight through her but decided not to do anything about it...For now.

Chino looked to the whole cafe', smiling that it was at a satisfactory level, turned to the other two. "That's a job well done guys. I've got to get ready for dinner and such later so...Excuse me!"

Rize kept her eye on Cocoa as Chino walked past her. Rize's eyes widened slightly when she saw Cocoa stiffen more and more, then when Chino walked past her, Cocoa took in a deep breathe. 'Wait a minute...Is she? She can't be...'

When Chino had left the room, it was just Cocoa, Rize and Tippy. The latter two were looking at Cocoa still. They looked to each other and nodded.

Cocoa wipped her forehead several times. She was sweating...But for what? She couldn't possibly...But Chino wasn't even in her age range...But she... Cocoa growled to herself as she sat down. "For the love of it all...Why can't life be simpler?" She growled again, this time louder so that Tippy and Rize heard her, much to their suprise, and lowered her head into her folded arms.

Rize looked at Tippy. "Have a word with Chino if she comes back in. I'll have a word with Cocoa" Tippy nodded his head. "Alright". Rize walked over to Cocoa and pulled out a seat next to her, making the peach haired girl, again, freeze in place.

Rize slowly put a hand on Cocoa's shoulder. "Cocoa?" Rize frowned when the girl didn't move. "Look at me..." When Cocoa refused Rize had no other choice. She had to mention it. "I saw you looking at Chino earlier..." Rize whispered to her. Cocoa began to shake this time. "Cocoa?" Rize put her other hand on Cocoa's other shoulder as Cocoa rose her head to meet Rize's eye-sight.

"Cocoa..." Rize whispered as she saw just what kind of state her good friend was in: Cocoa was in floads of tears. She had her arms on the table still but her hands were in fists. "What can I do Rize? I can't do, anything, without getting Chino annoyed at me! I'm supposed to be...I'm..."

Rize sighed. "You're not Chino's older sister Cocoa. That's something you're just going to have to face up too. Do you honestly think Chino wants you around her like that?"

That did it. Rize didn't know how, but what she had just said did it. Cocoa pushed away from Rize as her tears started to rack her body. "Don't you get it..."

Rize shook her head. "What should I get? Tell me Cocoa! You're making no, logical, oh scrap that. You're not making, any, sense!"

Cocoa stood up and was about to mouth a response but at the door where Tippy was next to stood Chino. They both heard a cough from Tippy so Rize and Cocoa looked. Only for Cocoa's face to go more blue then Chino's uniform.

"What? I've heard everything from Tippy. What the hell is up with you?"

Before Chino could move Cocoa closed her eyes, letting her fists go back into normal hands.

"I'm waiting Cocoa"

Cocoa opened her eyes and faced Chino directly. Chino had her arms folded which relaxed when Cocoa's eyes opened again. "I left my family. I left everything to come here. Initially I wanted to prove to my family that I could do everything on my own...Being the youngest of a family and su-"

Chino cut in...Right at the point she probably shouldn't have. "I'm the grand-daughter of the owner of this cafe! You can't play that kind of ga-"

Rize saw Cocoa snap. The purple haired cafe worker stood up as Cocoa sighed. "You think life is a game!? Huh!? I don't see you suffering each night to get to sleep! I don't see you hiding your emotions that well! I came here and offered to work here to be around friends, NOT, enemies! You want to know what I've been trying to hide...Do you? Really!?"

Chino nodded as Rize stood in front of her. The pair nodded at each other while Cocoa felt all of her emotions wash out of her. Chino's Dad had literally just appeared behind Chino at this point.

"I...I...I love you Chino...There's no way around that...When I saw you...I went crazy...That's what you do...to me anyway. I've tried countless times to ignore it and play, big sister, and carry on with my life alongside you...I can't do it anymore...I just can't..." She looked to the floor while Chino was trying to work out words in her head to say to the peach haired girl.

"I'm leaving. You can keep all my, earnings, or whatever...I'm not here...Good luck with life Chino...I've tried...You wondered who was crying at midnight each night since I got here? That...That...was me"

Before the three others or Tippy could say or do anything, Cocoa had turned on her heel and raced out of the cafe.

-With Cocoa-

Syaro walked very slowly downtown with Chiya alongside her. They were chatting about everything from Chiya's reduced rent rates for Syaro (Sixth-Month consecutive) to pens and eventually Rabbit House.

"You know...I'm starting to get the feeling that Cocoa likes someone in Rabbit House...I'm not sure though" Syaro whispered and Chiya nodded. "Good point. Who would she be able to choose from though?"

As the pair rounded another corner, they saw Cocoa racing down the streets of the town, tears falling from her eyes as though there was no limit to her tears.

"Was that..."

Syaro turned and began to race after the peach haired girl. "Cocoa!" Chiya turned and ran behind Syaro, she caught sight of Rize racing towards them. Thing was...

Where was Cocoa going?

-With Chino-

Chino was sitting down at one of the tables with Tippy and her father next to her. Her father was sat across from her while Tippy was next to her coffee cup.

Tippy was the first to break the ice. "Chino. Did you not know Cocoa had such strong feelings for you?"

Chino shook her head. "No..." She was shaking. Both Tippy and her Father knew why; Cocoa's revalation had been a shock to Chino and her entire system. Someone like Cocoa loved her? Chino wasn't sure about it...But she felt similar...

"You know how she always thought of herself as a bigger sister around you?" Chino nodded at her father. "She always wanted to protect you...Even when I spoke to her on one occasion. I didn't want to tell you because she asked me not to"

Tippy was irriatated by this. "So you KNEW about Cocoa's feelings for her, yet you STILL kept your mouth shut?"

Chino's dad nodded. "Yes. If I had said anything it would have made this situtation worse". Tippy nodded after a few minutes. "Yeah...I suppose it would..."

Chino picked up her coffee cup still shaking. "I shouldn't...I shouldn't have shouted at her"

Tippy and her dad nodded. "True. We didn't know it ran this deep for her though...Perhaps it would be wise for you to go after her?" Tippy questioned much to Chino and her dad's shock. "Think about it. If you were Cocoa...Would you want to be found by anyone ASIDE from you? Deep down...Think"

Chino closed her eyes and began to think. "I'm...Not sure...Wouldn't the town frown on..." Tippy scoffed. "You think I'd allow ANYONE to frown on you? Not a chance...Not a chance in hell"

Chino's eyes snapped open when she heard the door to the cafe open. Rize, Syaro and Chiya stood there panting away...Cocoa wasn't there.

Chino slowly stood up and put her cup down. "...Co...Cocoa?" She whispered and Rize looked to Chiya. Syaro on the other hand walked forwards and sat down on the other side of Chino. "We...We caught up with her..."

"Tell me...Please tell me she's okay..."

Syaro looked down while Rize looked to her. "She's hurt...Emotionally...and physically. We lost her at one point...It was just fate that we saw her..."

"Tell me what's happened..." Chino's small body was shaking with anxiety. Chino's father stood next to her as a form of support should she need it. Tippy rolled over to Syaro and looked at her in the eyes. "Don't tell us..." Syaro's eyes closed as Chiya finally said what they all had hoped for her not to say:

Cocoa's in hospital Chino. We don't know if she'll survive the night...She jumped from one of the bridges onto a wooden boat. By the time the medical teams got there...She had lost a lot of blood...

Chino's eyes went wider then saucers. "Cocoa..." Chino's father pulled his daughter into as warm a hug as he could. Feeling Chino's body begin to shake with emotions...He could almost sense his daughter about to cry...It was the same as when her mother had given birth to Chino...He had to be there...To be a strong a pillar for her as he could be.

Chino's whole body began to cry as the realisation of what today's events had done. Learning even more about Cocoa's past...Cocoa's emotions for HER...It was almost...Too much.

Tippy looked over to Rize. "Is anyone there by her side?" Rize nodded. "Megu offered to stay there until Sun-down. I'm going there, with Syaro, to be there for her if she needs us overnight..." Rize looked over to Chino and her father. "Chino?"

Chino slowly rose her head and looked to Rize. Rize walked over to her. "Cocoa gave me a message for you. You are not the one at fault here...She loves you so very much"

Chino nodded slowly while her father patted and rubbed her back. "Dad? Can I go and see Cocoa tomorrow? I mean...I know its a work-" Her father cut her off as she looked up at him. He had his understanding smile on. "Go and see her Chino. I suggest one of your friends goes with you"

Chino nodded. "Alright".

[To Be Continued...]


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Rabbit Effect-The Death Cycle**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gochuumon Wa Usagi Desu Ka. I am basing this on an alternative universe as the second season hasn't finished yet.

* * *

 _ **[The Following Morning - Outside The Hospital]**_

Rize had been asked by the others to go with Chino to the hospital which would house Cocoa.

Rize wore a purple t-shirt and jeans while Chino wore a small light-blue dress. This was going to be a very nerve-wracking adventure for both Cocoa and Chino...Which was why Rize had decided to agree to what the others suggested to her.

Rize looks to Chino then to the hospital's doors as they walked through them. "Remember Chino" Chino glanced at Rize. "Cocoa is in a very fragile state. Be careful alright?" Chino turned her sights back to the front desk they were approaching. "Understood" Chino re-affirmed to Rize which made the sky-blue haired girl sound like a soldier underneath Rize's commands.

"One moment please"

Both Rize and Chino nodded as they stood behind what appeared to be a red line on the floor. Presumably to allow complete and total privacy to whoever was coming in...For vists and such.

The receptionist rose his head after around 2 minutes, which Chino could have sworn were more like 20 minutes, probably due to the fact she was very nervous.

"Right then. How can I help you two?"

Chino looked down as she began to stutter but Rize (thankfully) stood in front of her. "We're here to see a friend of ours. Her name's Cocoa?"

The receptionist looks down at the computer screen's in front of him, then to the paper-work to his right. He traces his right finger down the page, the more and more names that had the letter, C, in them made Chino get more and more nervous.

Rize glanced behind her and took Chino's right hand within moments. "Calm down...It's alright" Chino smiled after 3 minutes and nodded. "Okay" Both of them looked to the Receptionist when he cleared his throat. "It seems that your friend, Cocoa, is in the ICU department right now"

Rize felt alarm bells go off in her head. 'ICU? What in hell's name is Cocoa doing in the Intensive Care Department? Unless...No that piece of wood wasn't in...Was it?'

Chino pipped up at this. "What does ICU stand for?" The receptionist repeated what the ICU meant to Chino. "Can I still see her?"

The receptionist shook his head. "You can't be by her bedside. You can see her from the ward's door. Your friend is luckily near the door so you can see from there..."

Rize was slightly confused by this. "Why can't we be there? I mean the doctor's can be can't the-"

"Because your friend, Cocoa, has a wooden piece with a nail in it both in her head and in her back. We think she may have something lodged into her stomach as well"

Both Chino and Rize turned to the left and saw a doctor looking at them very seriously. Rize looked to Chino who was not far away from crying again. "Can we at least see her? Perhaps that'll put my friends mind at rest?"

After a good three and a half minutes, the doctor nods his head. "Alright. You two can come with me. You'll have 10 minutes. That's if she's concious. Do I make myself clear?"

Rize nods her head as Chino walks up in front of him. "What's your name, if you don't mind?"

The doctor looks to Rize, then to Chino. "My name's Andreas Ricardo"

Rize and Chino introduce themselves and Andreas looks at Chino. "Ah, you must be the blue haired one that, Cocoa, mentioned when she came in...Pleasure" He puts up what Rize can only imagine to be Cocoa's chart. Rize's eyes scan the chart as the three of them begin to walk towards the ICU unit. 'My god...' Rize thinks to herself.

The chart has lines mostly going underneath the middle line...Which to anyone who knows anything about medical things or military medical operations for that matter normally meant very bad things.

 _ **[Back at Rabbit House]**_

Syaro sat across from Chiya. The two are currently playing cards at Rabbit House. "I hope Cocoa's going to be okay..." Chiya whispered.

Syaro nods her blone head. "Yeah. If she..." Chiya looks to Syaro with a very stern look, making Syaro uneasy. "She is NOT going to die Syaro!"

Syaro blinks and sighs. "Yeah but how she was yesterday..."

Chiya nods. "Yeah...I know..."

 _ **[Hospital - ICU Unit - Ward 1c]**_

"Keep your voices down"

They (Rize and Chino) nod their heads as the doctor opens the door. Andreas walks over to the computer screens by the bed where Cocoa is barely breathing.

Rize stands next to and (basically) monitors Chino who can't believe her eyes. The peach colour in Cocoa's hair was half stained with blood...Her whole body, even though it was underneath covers and a medical gown, looked like it was fighting to stay alive...

"Cocoa..." Chino whispers as she walks very slowly to her friend's beside. Andreas is on the other side, keeping an eye on the screens. Rize walks over when Andreas waves her over, to keep an eye on Chino most likely.

"Ugh..." Cocoa whispers as she could feel her whole body was laying down on something...Something soft. Her breathing was the only thing she could manage, a groan every 2 minutes or so, and her hands clenching and opening.

To the un-trained eye, Cocoa may as well look like a girl who had been involved in a major accident/crime scene.

Cocoa's eyes start to open, making Chino's heart hit her throat. 'Cocoa's in so much pain...'

Andreas presses some buttons on the screens. "Don't try to move" His orders obviously to Cocoa herself. "I'm going to put some morphine into your system. It should help keep the pain away...At least for the moment"

Chino begins to reach her hand to Cocoa's but then stops, looks to Andreas for permission, who nods at her. "Be gentle" He whispers to her.

Chino slowly puts her right hand onto Cocoa's. Rize looking at Chino while Andreas kept his eyes on Cocoa. The pair (Rize and Andreas) silently knowing that the other would keep an eye on their respective people.

Cocoa's eyes slowly turn to see Chino's eyes looking back at her. "C...Chino..." Cocoa whispers in her fragile state. Chino nods her head. "Yes. Its me Cocoa" Cocoa half smiles but then stops, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her. "Ugh...Owww..."

Andreas nods at Rize. "I'm sorry but...You two are going to have to leave now. She's in more pain then I thought"

Rize nods. "Understood. Chino?" Rize looks to Chino who looked like she was frozen on the spot. Half of Rize wanted to argue with Andreas to allow Chino here, but the other half knew that if she accepted the orders that they could come back again soon.

"Chino?"

Chino blinks, snapping herself out of her trance-like state, she smiles sadly at Cocoa. "Get well soon Cocoa...Please..." She looks to Andreas. "Look after my...well...my pretend...real-life...pretend..." Chino goes slightly pink as Rize coughs. "Big sister?" Chino nods and Andreas smiles. "I'll do what I can. Run along you two"

They both nod and as they are about to leave the ward and consequently the hospital, Chino turns around. "Cocoa?"

Cocoa doesn't move from the bed in her laying down position but her voice still came to them both. "Y...Yeah?"

Chino goes bright red but then stands her ground, feeling her emotions come into check. "You are a silly, big sister, but...I still love you all the same"

Cocoa's face turned into a smile as Chino left.

 _ **[Rabbit House]**_

Chiya's eyes went wide. "What!?" She nearly screamed the cafe'/house down as she looked at Tippy. "A, Rabbit, Effect? What in the?"

Tippy cleared his throat. "Yes. I got trapped into this form because it was either this or death. Although...Maybe Chino could break the cycle..."

Syaro sighs. "You old people and your irritating way of life! So...What does Chino have to do, to break this cycle?"

Tippy smiles, hearing the cafe' door open quietly as he knew his grand-daughter would be listening. "Simple. All she has to do is kiss Cocoa and mean it...That's all really"

A small thump could be heard and Rize's loud, "Oww!" so the three look in the direction. Chino is on Rize's foot...Presumably knocked out.

Chino's dad races over, picks up his daughter and then smiles. "You have a way with words dad"

Tippy chuckles. "Its just a wind up...She'll be fine. Maybe a small headache but...She'll be okay"

 **[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

Alrighty! One or more chapters to go and I'm done! =D


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Rabbit Effect-The Death Cycle**_  
 _ **(Chapter 3)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Gochuumon Wa Usagi Desu Ka. I am basing this on an alternative universe as the second season hasn't finished yet.**_

The rating on this story has had to go up to "M". This is due to the content in this chapter. Sorry about that. Please read with caution. I will do my best to keep it bearable...and once again, I'm sorry it had to go up to M.

* * *

 ** _[The Evening following Chino and Rize's visit...]_**

Andreas sat with his face to the monitor as the readings came back. "Okay...You'll be fine Cocoa. Just keep breathing and you'll be out of here soon enough" When Andreas didn't get any response he nodded to himself more then anything. Cocoa was half awake/half asleep. Her body was most likely trying to combat the pain while repairing itself.

Yet after around 3 minutes it wasn't going to be quite that easy. Cocoa's body began to move...More like shake. Andreas scanned the computer monitor as fast as he could, pressing the alarm for the nurse's to get to his side. "4 Nurses to the ICU unit! Now! This girl's going into Cardiac Arrest!"

Almost as soon as he had shouted, the nurses came to his aid. Two of them held Cocoa's legs to the bed while the one next to him was looking at him. "We've got to stem the flow of blood to her arms!" Andreas commanded as he held one of her arms as tight as he could to the bed...

This was the beginning of a nightmare...Not just for the medical professionals in the ICU Unit...But for Cocoa as well.

Internally Cocoa could feel pain start to increase in her veins. Her own blood felt like it was turning against her. Her eyes shot open while Andreas kept his focus on her. "Look at me Cocoa. Don't you dare look at anything else! Look at me!"

Cocoa's eyes turned to Andreas'. The doctor knew the look in her eyes...He had seen it many times in his career. Cocoa was terrified. She had no idea why her body was acting of its own free will. She had no way of communicating other then grasping the bed underneath her.

"Doctor!"

Andreas glanced to where a nurse had shouted his name. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Fuck..." He whispered as he turned his attention to Cocoa again. "Listen to me. Try to breathe...I want you to breathe slowly"

Cocoa's eyes darted to the nurse next to him then back to him again. "I...I can't!" She was buckling under the pressure...Andreas knew he had two choices, neither of them he really liked:

1) Try to stop the blood from flowing. He had an idea as to how the blood could stop, but he didn't want to clot the blood...Not if it meant the blood bursting into buckets of the damn stuff!

Or the least favourable option,

2) Administer the most powerful sedative to Cocoa, mix that with Morphine and hope to the Heavens that she would pull through. He'd have to put her in a medical coma in other words...

The worst part of this wasn't the fact he had the ultimate decision on his hands...It was the fact that Cocoa looked so young. She had her whole life to live! So why was God attempting to break her from his life-saving hands!?

Cocoa's eyes shut and Andreas noticed this. He told the nurse to take the arm which she did, so he could try to keep her with them (conciously).

"Cocoa. Open your eyes." Andreas said in a stern-like manner yet Cocoa's eyes remained sealed shut. "God-damnit Cocoa! Don't shut your eyes!"

Andreas looked to the heart monitor which was very quickly approaching what he didn't want: Full Stop.

Andreas sighed as the nurse's looked to him for direction. "Get the Morphine ready." He whispered as the Nurse's nodded thier heads. "Cocoa. Listen to me, I know you're in pain, but please listen to me"

Cocoa somehow managed to slowly open her eyes and they locked with the Doctor's. "I'm...Not in a good way...am I doctor?" Andreas shook his head. "How bad?" She managed to get out as he sighed.

"Aside from the blood seeping out of your body? I'd estimate you're about 2 minutes from Death..." He saw her eyes widen with tears so he closed his. "There is however...A way I can hopefully put the breaks on Death...At least for now" He opened his eyes and saw her eyes blink as though to carry on. "I can send you to sleep. You'll be in heavy sedation...Its your choice Cocoa"

The matron of the ICU unit began to walk over with the Morphine as Cocoa tried to nod but she smiled instead, feeling the pain. "Do it..."

Andreas nodded. "Okay Cocoa...If this doesn't work...I'm sorry" Andreas began to administer the medication as Cocoa nodded her head. "I'm sor...Sorry too...Tell...Chi-" Before she could finish her sentence she was in the heavily medically induced coma that Andreas had said.

Andreas nodded as he turned all the machines that monitored the medication on and sorted the life supports to keep her breathing, etc. "I'll tell Chino that you love her. Goodnight Cocoa".

Andreas took a look at the stars when he went on his break later on. "It'll take something special to bring that girl back to normal again..."

 _ **[After school the following day...]**_

Rize and Chino had decided with Chiya and Syaro to go to the Hospital to see if Cocoa was any better.

Syaro looked to the other three. "I hope she's alright" They all nodded. "We all hope that Syaro" Syaro looked to Rize who was next to her, making the blonde go slightly pink. "Come on, we've got to see if Cocoa can see us" Chino's voice piped up, breaking Syaro's daydream. 'When you're in a relationship with Cocoa, Chino, I'd like to see your reaction when your daydreams are interrupted!' Syaro thought to herself as they all walked into the hospital.

The second they walked in, Rize caught sight of the Doctor from yesterday. He was sitting behind one of the desk's near the ICU unit and he looked like he had been worn the heck out. He was sitting there with what looked like a cup of coffee...He had been up all night at 100% concerntration. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Rize walked over to him while the others walked to the reception desk. The que line to ask about people in the hospital was quite long so Rize knew she would be able to talk to him for a bit.

"Doctor Ricardo?"

Andreas looked up at Rize and half smiled at her. "Morning already?" He streached and took some more sips.

Rize nodded. "Yeah...How's..." She trailed off as Andreas looked at the floor. Rize's heart almost sank. "Pull that seat closer" Rize did as he said. "Tell me"

Andreas took in a shaky breath. "It was a nightmare. With little to no warning, your friend Cocoa, began to shake...and I'm not on about a normal shake either...Short version? She almost died this morning"

Rize's eyes widened as Andreas looked to the screens. "My god..." He nodded as she whispered to him. "So...What...Condition is she in now?"

Andreas looked to the reception desk where the other people of Rize's crew were about to have their turn. "I managed to put her in a medically induced coma. She's alive...I just don't know if she'll survive the next few days let alone make a full recovery"

Rize looked to the desk as her friends were making their way over to them, she kept her voice low. "What happened to her? I mean...You saw her when she came in right?"

"She had several splinters in her body...Including 4 nails...2 of which were dangerously close to her brain"

Rize's eyes widened but then went normal. She had to keep her cool...Especially in front of Chino who was looking at Andreas now.

"Can I see Cocoa?"

Andreas nodded. "Sure. Follow me everyone"

As Andreas stood up and took everyone to the ICU Unit, making sure everyone knew the rules (More so Chiya and Syaro as he hadn't seen them before), and slowly opened the door to Ward 1 where Cocoa was.

The instant Chino's eyes locked onto Cocoa's body on the bed she felt tears well up, Rize, noticing this, took Chino's hand to help her to be strong. The sight was something out of what Syaro would describe as a nightmare:

Thier close friend was wired up to at least 4 different machines. A machine to regulate the breathing, a heart monitor, a brain scanner...The works. Andreas sat down in front of the main screen and began to look at each monitor. "Judging from these..." He whispered. "Your friend is okay. Not perfect but okay..."

Rize felt Chino let go of her hand as she stood next to Cocoa's bed.

Blue hair fell around her face as she leant slowly over the bed. Andreas had a good idea of what Chino was doing, so he guestered for Rize not to worry when she looked at him, he carried on looking at the monitors as Chino slowly lowered her face towards Cocoa's .

Chino's lips connected with Cocoa's. Chino had never kissed anyone in her life before so she had no idea whether she was being effective or not. 'Please wake up Cocoa...' Chino's thoughts were guiding her every motion.

Chiya and Syaro smiled while Rize and Andreas looked at the screens. Andreas looked to Rize with a smile on his face, she blinked in confusion. "Doctor? What is it?"

Andreas looked to Chino and chuckled, earning the blue haired girl to look up at him and pull away from Cocoa. "Cocoa's going to be alright. Considering what I just saw...She'll be okay"

Chino was confused while Rize pressed the question in the four of their minds. "What did she do?"

Before they could speak, Cocoa's breathing sounded like it was not part of the machine's regulation, as the peach haired girl opened her eyes.

"Woah..." They heard her whisper. All five of them were quiet. "I just had the weirdest sensation..."

Andreas chuckled as Cocoa's eyes looked to him. "What was wierd about it?"

"Well...It felt like someone kissed me"

Chino's cheeks went sky-rocketing into the red charts of blushness as Syaro smirked.

"Well someone, did, kiss you Cocoa"

Cocoa looked to her. "Was it you?"

Syaro looked at her as though she was mad. "What!? No! I'm more of a saving for the right person kind of girl...No..."

Andreas couldn't stop chuckling so Cocoa looked to Rize. "Who then?"

Rize pointed to Cocoa's right. Cocoa's eyes went to the right and she instantly went pink. "C-..C...Chino? Did you...Wait...You didn't just..."

Chino nodded, keeping her gaze to the floor. "Y...Yes Cocoa...That was me..."

Cocoa was in shock. "That was not you...It couldn't have been..." Just before Cocoa could rattle on, Chino leaned in again.

"Will you be quiet?" Chino whispered as she planted a kiss on Cocoa's lips with her own. Both girls blushing levels went sky-high as they heard various things form the others such as Syaro's, "About time" through Chiya's, "Well, I suppose I can live with this" Back round Andreas', "I'm glad I held onto hope" and finishing at Rize. "I guess Tippy's gonna be well happy now"

Both Chino and Cocoa looked to Rize. "You didn't tell him..." Rize chuckled as both of them were in sync with each other. "Aww bless. You two make a good couple though. What to you say Syaro? Wanna go buy some couple stuff for 'em?"

Syaro nodded several times...Perhaps more then nessasary as Andreas looked at her with a, 'give me a break' glance. "Steady on there. I don't want to have to deal with concussions as well thanks"

Andreas stood up. "I'll monitor Cocoa's and such as she recovers...But I never guessed she only needed a kiss from you..."

Chino was beyond blushing levels now. She sat down next to Cocoa's bedside and held the peach haired girl's hand.

"Cocoa?"

Cocoa looked to her. "Yeah?"

"Next time you want to say something to me. Just say it. I don't want to have to come here...and have the CCTV take pictures of me kissing you." She saw Cocoa's cheeky smile. "That isn't a question! I don't even wanna know what I'd have to do if kissing you didn't work!"

Cocoa's face went so far red that any further she may as well be frying the pillow she was currently resting her head on.

"Okay..."

* * *

The Rabbit Effect/The Death Cycle's Epilouge [Final Chapter] is next!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! =D

~Jedi Lord Author


	4. Chapter 4

The Rabbit Effect-The Death Cycle

Chapter 4/Epilogue/Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gochuumon Wa Desu Ka as I have to state...No matter how much I would like to =p Anyway! On with the show! [I hope you enjoy!]

* * *

Cocoa's road to recovery was slow initially, yet thanks to Chino's insistance at her getting better before she could do ANYTHING (including her "Big Sister"-style attitude) had the peach haired girl focusing on that more then anything else.

As Cocoa walked out of the hospital (after being given a clean bill of health) she smiled, taking in a breath of the warm yet not humid air. Actually...For this time of the year...It was really nice. It wasn't frozen cold but then again it wasn't really sourcing hot either...Odd for Winter...but it was nice all the same.

Cocoa slowly walked back towards the Rabbit House. She could feel the town's relief that she was okay. Yeah...The town had been concerned that one of their hard workers had gone down...Being as young as she was...However relief flowed...Cocoa wasn't quite 100% sure how...But it did.

As she rounded the last corner she spotted Chino talking to Syaro. The pair of them looked like they were mothers or something. Cocoa suppressed a giggle as she walked closer and closer until she could hear them.

"You know...My emotions toward Rize are the same as those of yours towards Cocoa" Syaro whispered, going light pink in the face as she did so. Chino smiled which made Syaro blinked. "What? Do I smell or something?" Chino shook her head. "No... Its just pink and yellow. I didn't think they matched before"

Syaro instantly went red and began to stutter. "An-hso-wa-I-nev-wa" Chino then began to giggle, earning Syaro's more embarrased expressions to surface. Chino kept on giggling as Syaro turned around. "I...I'm going back to work! See you soon!" Syaro took off at high speed as Chino still stood there...Not realising that Cocoa was almost right behind her.

"Good grief. That girl'll be the death of me..." Chino whispered as Cocoa slowly put her arms around Chino and then, in one motion, pulled Chino into a very tight hug. Chino was initially too stunned to say anything. She thought about screaming but then realised who it was...Primarily because said person had put her head on her's.

"Let me guess..." Chino began as her own hands began to hold onto Cocoa's rather...tight embrace.

"Mmm-Hmmm" Cocoa whispered back, now, normally this wouldn't really effect Chino...But the fact that Cocoa had whispered it into her ears made the smaller girl shiver. Cocoa blinked at this. "You cold?" Chino shook her head while her face went bright crimson/pink. "N-No..." Cocoa began to giggle. "I've been meaning to thank you for helping me through...You know that difficult..."

Chino nods her head. "Yeah" She trailed off making Cocoa uncoil her arms around her, allowing her to turn around. "Cocoa...About yesterday..." Cocoa's mind went into overdrive in seconds. "C...Chino..." Chino looked to the floor then up at Cocoa. Chino's eyes went wide as she saw that Cocoa's had tears in them. "Y...You regret it don't you?" Chino shook her head, this time...She was a little upset. Chino stepped very close to Cocoa. "How could I regret the most best fucking decision I've ever made in my life?"

Cocoa's eyes widened at that. Not just because Chino had sworn...Not at all. It was the fact that Chino still loved her.

"Chino..."

Chino nodded and wrapped her arms around Cocoa's neck while Cocoa instantly put her arms around her waist. "Look, we work together or not at all. I love you Cocoa...I wasn't quite sure but now I am. Thank you for bringing the, real me, out of my shell. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here...I have so much more things to tell you...Being with you now is just the start of-"

"Shut up Chino" Before Chino could argue, Cocoa closed the gap between them, kissing the blue haired girl straight on the lips. The pair of them felt like reality around them disappeared...Completely.

Not far away from them Syaro and Rize were standing with Chiya. The three had the biggest smile on their faces.

"You know what?"

Rize shook her head, glancing at Syaro. "No what?"

Syaro smiled warmly at the scene ahead of them. "Its about time they got together" Rize nodded. "Yeah I know"

Chiya smiled to herself as she stole glances at both Rize and Syaro when both weren't looking. "You two are next..." Chiya whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Syaro stated but Chiya shook her head. "N-Nothing! Its nothing!" Syaro grumbled as she turned back to the two ahead of them. 'I'd better be careful next time I want to talk outloud...' Chiya thought with a smirk on her face.

As the pair broke away for air, the Moon which could only just be seen in the sky, shone down onto Chino's blue hair making her look (in Cocoa's eyes) very cute...and cuddly!

For Chino on the other hand, the Sun shone onto the Peach colour of Cocoa's hair, making her seem very beautiful...and very secure.

Cocoa slowly took Chino's hand and turned to the Rabbit House. "Can I ask you something Chino?"

Chino looked to her. "Yeah, go on"

Cocoa put a finger to her lip, "Feel free to say no or whatever..."

Chino half frowned. "What is it?" Chino was almost on the edge of scolding Cocoa...Again.

"Have you thought about who's going to run the Cafe' when your father gets to...You know...Old to?...Who would you run it with?" Cocoa whispered to her blue haired...well...Girlfriend now.

Chino nearly fell over at this, "SERIOUSLY Cocoa? Isn't that obvious?"

Cocoa shook her head. "Not really..."

"I'll give you a clue..." Chino puffed as she began to pull Cocoa into the Cafe.

Cocoa looked to Chino who was pulling her into the cafe. "Gah! Let me go! I can walk on my own!"

"Not after today you won't!"

Cocoa's eyes rolled as she got pulled into the cafe. She caught sight of her friends walking down the road towards Rabbit House. "HELP!" Cocoa shouted. "Chino's taking me hostage! HELP!"

Rize chuckled while Syaro smirked. "Good luck Cocoa!"

Cocoa's eyes turned to Chiya who shook her head, Cocoa's eyes went wide as she disappeared into the cafe. "Ahhh! I won't forget this!"

"Let's hope you don't!" Syaro looked to the other two after she shouted her response...Only to see Rize's stunned expression and Chiya's shocked one.

"I never thought you were quite that forward..."

Syaro went red again. "Sh...Shut up!"

 _[The End]_

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. As its the 24th...I don't _think_ I'll get the chance to write anymore stories or carry on the ones already in motion until after Christmas...I have over 100 stories to get through so...I'll do my best! =D

~Written by Jedi Lord -Author-


End file.
